Bound To You
by amisunderstoodlifesandy
Summary: Just another Goku and Vegeta with the song Bound To You as imspiration. Vegeta finally let's it all out and Goku is there to comfort his ouji


AN: I was watching Burlesque when the idea hit me! Please do not leave ugly comments. No one forced you to read my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination

SLAM! Vegeta stomps inside his little empty house in the woods. "For Kami sake! Why can't I get him out of my head. I've come to terms of this feeling; but I didn't want it now!"

He had just gotten back from his little sanctuary when every single idea revolving around Goku suddenly came up. All he wanted was peace, but evidently his mind wouldn't let him. Now he was back home, and there was no way his thoughts would waver.

Vegeta climbed up the stairs and into his room. Immediately he turned on the stereo that contained a CD Bulma had made him of random songs. Why he accepted it, is still unknown; however he had grown to like the songs that were played. A song that he rarely heard began to play. So overwhelmed he just let it all out.

Unaware to him, Goku had let himself inside; hoping to spar with Vegeta. He too had a thing for Vegeta for as long as he could remember. Every time they sparred, it was the only excuse to see and touch his ouji. Goku slowly shut the door and heard loud music coming from upstairs. 'Vegeta must be drowning out everything again', Goku thought.

He climbed up the stairs, quiet as can be, and reached the bedroom door. Goku soon noticed that the bedroom door was cracked open a bit; so he peered inside. Goku suddenly heard singing coming from inside.

Vegeta stood by the window; remembering certain moments with he and Goku. He remembers marrying that onna, but still loving Goku. He had gone through a lot, it's expected for him to form tight barriers in order to prevent the hurt.

But Goku was different. He feels himself open up when they are together. 'He's the only one who truly cares', Vegeta thought. Though he can't really stop himself from all the hurtful things he says. Its the only way he keeps from getting hurt.

"Sweet love, sweet love, trapped in your love

I've opened up, unsure I can trust

My heart and I were buried in dust

Free me, free us"

Goku was stunned, he didn't know Vegeta could sing so beautifully. 'Who is he talking about? Who is the one he opened up too but is scared to trust his heart for?', he questioned. Lucky for Goku, Vegeta was to absorbed in thoughts to notice Goku's ki. Goku sat down at the door, head leaning on the wall next to the door.

"You're all I need when I'm holding you tight

If you walk away I will suffer tonight" Vegeta couldn't bare the thought of losing Karkarott. He knows that with him gone, there would be no day, no sun, no stars; well at least in his opinion

"I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us. I am terrified to love for the first time.

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

I've finally found my way."

However, Vegeta was always angry at Goku for not seeing how he reacts towards him. He wants him to look past his barriers; but he just chooses to not annoy him any longer. And no matter how many times he pushes him away, he will always come back.

Goku heard every word come from deep within Vegeta's soul; something anyone rarely saw. What is it about Vegeta that bring him running back? Through the insults and painful beatings, he still loves this Saiyan ouji.

"I am bound to you."

"I am bound to you"

Goku has seen the walls the prince build around himself grow stronger and thicker each day. 'Though, they do seem to lower slowly every time he is around me.', thought Goku.

Vegeta knows his own walls. Knows what is hidden and what is kept outside. He has never had a good relationship; family or other, and always ends up hurt. He built thicker after Trunks was born; preventing any attachment, in fear of losing more and more people.

"So much, so young, I've faced on my own

Walls I built up became my home

I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us

Sweet love, so pure"

Ever since the longing feeling for the prince gradually grew, Goku usually became distracted by everything that was Vegeta. He would often catch himself fantasizing or staring for far too long. Vegeta would always play it off and insult the other one.

Vegeta can see Karkarrot clearly, and every time he watching the third class Saiyan, he begins to wonder about the idea of he telling Goku his feelings. But the fear of rejection was so strong that he could easily bring down his mood; or be afraid of talk to Goku. "I catch my breath with just one beating heart

And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart."

Goku has loved ChiChi in his own way, but he wasn't in love with her. She was okay with him liking Vegeta, but Goku was a bit skeptical. At first it did seem hard to trust Vegeta completely with his life and heart. However, as the years passed, so did change, and Vegeta proved himself to his admirer. Goku was in deep thought that he began to mouth the words to the chorus.

_**I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us**_

_**I am terrified to love for the first time**_

_**Can you see that I'm bound in chains?**_

_**I've finally found my way**_

_**I am bound to you.**_

Vegeta had had enough holding in all the emotions unsaid to his affection. So he sang; he sang all the pain, grief, happiness and hope.

"I am bound to... Suddenly the moment's here, I embrace my fears

All that I have been carrying all these years

Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall? Fall!"

"Oh Karkarott; why are you so blind?"

That sentence turned Goku cold, he watched as Vegeta remained on his knees, almost in prayer. 'He was talking about me the whole time?!" Goku (FINALLY) realizes. Goku gets up from his spot, and opens the doors silently and walks towards Vegeta's back.

Vegeta, already emotionally drained, sings the last lines "I have entrusted, boy, I believe in us

I am terrified to love for the first time

Can you see that I'm bound in chains?

And finally found my way." Then lifts his head up slowly to a familiar ki.

Goku realizes he's been caught, but could care less. He turns Vegeta around, looks at him with big black tearful eyes and says "I am bound to you."

Vegeta looks like a child ready to cry, and he too says "I am bound to you."

That's when Goku grabs Vegeta's chin and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

And as they create their new future, the song plays the five words that rein true for lifetimes,

_**I Am Bound To You.**_


End file.
